KILL UCHIHA SASUKE (REMAKE)
by Valua Harazuku
Summary: "Ada hal yang ingin aku minta darimu, tapi nanti saat kau kembali kejepang, belajarlah dengan giat saat ini kau sedang menghadapi ujian … jaa … sayonara Naruko." Sambungan terputus begitu saja sebelum aku mempertanyakan apa maksudnya menelponku dengan nada bicara yang aneh. Sejak saat itulah saat terakhir aku mendengar suaranya. Seminggu sesudah ia meninggal … /SasufemNaru/Chap1


Aku memejamkan mataku, teriang kembali ucapannya yang selalu menggangguku setiap minggu bahkan sebelum aku menghirup udara dipagi hari yang aku nantikan.

"Naruko–chan !" selalu berteriak ketika aku mengangkat gagang telpon samping tempat tidurku hingga aku terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ne~ tebak – tebak apa yang membuatku bahagia sekali sampai ingin menyusulmu ke London, Naruko – chan!" nada riang seperti biasa ketika mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih!" dengan tertawa bahagia ia memberikan kabar gembiranya padaku yang saat ini tidak berada dijepang, meneruskan pendidikanku di universitas ternama di London.

Blue shappire – ku menatap langit –langit kamar seseorang, berwarna biru laut–mengingatkanku pada warna mata yang senada dengan warna mataku.

Namikaze Naruto, kakakku … kakak kembaranku …

Aku menggigit bibirku, bulir – bulir air mataku meleleh begitu saja. Perasaan sakit menjalar kekerongkonganku seakan aku tidak tahu lagi caranya untuk bernapas.

"Ne, Naruko –chan … jaga baik – baik dirimu ya. Dan terutama jaga baik – baik Ayah dan Ibu." Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku, mungkin jika ada orang lain akan tertawa melihat tanda lahir masing – masing pipiku yang terdapat tiga garis halus mirip seperti kucing. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, nada bicara kakakku berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku minta darimu, tapi nanti saat kau kembali kejepang, belajarlah dengan giat saat ini kau sedang menghadapi ujian … jaa … sayonara Naruko." Sambungan terputus begitu saja sebelum aku mempertanyakan apa maksudnya menelponku dengan nada bicara yang aneh.

Sejak saat itulah saat terakhir aku mendengar suaranya.

Seminggu sesudah ia meninggal …

 **KILL UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Tragedy/Romance/Family**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing SasuFemNaru/NaruNaru/NaruHina/SasuHina**

 **Remake KILL UCHIHA SASUKE belong PRINCESS TARRY HATAKHE**

 **Chap 1**

Don't like don't read !

"Nii – chan cuuuulllaaaannggg !" dengan lelelahan air mata yang menggenang disudut masing – masing matanya, Naruko berteriak kesal.

Bocah perempuan bersurai pirang dengan gaya twintail itu menangis, tidak terima dengan kekalahannya.

"Kau yang cuullaangg Nalluukooo !" ucap Naruto, bocah lelaki yang hampir menyerupai diri Naruko dalam bentuk laki – laki itu menggembungkan pipi gembulnya … tanda lahir tiga garis halus dimasing – masing pipi bocah kembar itu semakin terlihat.

Siapa yang tahu, memainkan sebuah permainan ular tangga bisa membuat bocah kembar berusia lima tahun bertengkar. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah … entah siapa yang curang duluan …

"Ukh~ … Nallu benci Nii – chan !" sekali lagi Naruko berteriak namun kali ini sambil melempar 'pion' miliknya kearah Naruto.

Tak'

"Ittaiii !" berlari meninggalkan kamar milik siempunya yang mengaduh sakit akibat perbuatannya.

"Uuugghhh … Nalluko bakaaa !" Naruto berteriak lebih kencang hingga terdengar ditelinga orang tua mereka.

Namikaze Minato menyemburkan kopi yang hampir ia teguk, Koran yang ia pegang menjadi korban atas keterkejutannya dan sang istri Namikaze Khusina hanya menggeleng –gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kegaduhan yang tercipta dari anak kembar mereka.

Jika sedang tidak memasak untuk makan malam mungkin Khusina akan memukul pantat mereka masing –masing untuk berbaikan.

Tapi untuk hari ini wanita bersurai semerah darah itu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Nanti juga baikan sendiri … pikirnya sambil bersiul girang yang tanpa sengaja memasukkan garam terlalu banyak pada sup dipancinya.

Setengah jam kedepan akan ada teriakan kembali dari anak kembar pirangnya itu ditambah teriakan tertahan dari suami yang juga memiliki rambut senada dengan anak kembar mereka.

Di dalam kamar Naruko memukul –mukul Kyuubi, boneka rubah kesayangannya berwarna orange yang dibelikan oleh Minato saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Kini menjadi kebiasaan Naruko melampiaskan kemarahan atau kekesalannya pada boneka seukuran dirinya itu.

"Nii – chan cullang~ hiks – Nii – chan cullang~" berkali – kali Naruko rapalkan kalimat itu dengan terus – menerus memukul Kyuubi, tak terasa air mata bocah perempuan itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Pipinya yang gembul itu memerah ditambah dengan lelehan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya … sangat manis.

Tok tok tok'

Ketukan didepan pintu kamarnya terdengar, Naruko memanyunkan bibirnya diatas kepala Kyuubi yang kini beralih dipelukannya saat mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk kamarnya.

"Nalluko , cepat buka pintunyaaaa~" pinta bocah laki – laki berambut pirang landak itu dengan nada bersalah.

"Ugh, Pellgiii … Nallu benci Nii –chan !" teriak Naruko sambil membanting Kyuubi kearah pintu.

Naruto menghela napasnya, menggeleng –gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang marah seperti itu. sukses membuat sepasang mata Shappire dan Violet sweatdrope melihat tingkahnya dari balik tangga yang sedang mengintipnya berada didepan kamar Naruko.

Ternyata dua puluh menit membiarkan mereka bertengkar membuat pasangan Namikaze itu cemas, sebagai orang tua … Minato dan Khusina mengintip anak kembar mereka seusai Khusina mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Iyaaa … Nii –chan minta maaf … Nii – chan yang cullang, Nalluko~" ucap Naruto dengan tulus.

Cklek'

Naruko membuka pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto tersenyum senang, walaupun Naruko masih menekuk wajahnya tapi Naruto tahu kalau adik perempuannya mau memaafkannya.

"Jangan Cullang lagi Nii – chan,seharusnya Nallu yang menang~" Naruto menghela napasnya, pasrah dengan Naruko yang tak pernah mau kalah.

"Iya, Nii –chan janji." Bocah blonde itu mengusap kepla adiknya dengan lembut tak lupa memamerkan cengiran lima jari khas –nya.

"Janji?" tanya Naruko sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya … janji." Kata Naruto, menyatukan kedua jari kelingking mereka sebagai tanda 'kesepakatan'.

Merekapun tertawa bersama, membuat kedua orang tua mereka yang masih mengintip bernapas dengan lega.

Itulah sekelumit tentang ingatan Naruko terhadap Naruto disaat mereka bertengkar, bermain dan menyayangi hingga akhirnya Naruko memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswanya untuk masuk universitas di London. Wajah cantiknya kembali suram … kedua bola matanya yang telah membengkak kembali menangis.

Kini Naruto tidak akan bersamanya lagi … kenapa harus Naruto …

Naruko terduduk dipinggir ranjang, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya … menangis terus menangis … menyalahkan dirinya, kenapa kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi.

Seandainya … seandainya Naruko bisa menggantikan posisi Naruto, menukar nyawanya untuk bisa kembali melihat cengiran bodoh kakaknya itu.

Naruko ikhlas … apapun akan ia lakukan untuk hal itu.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, sudah seharian Naruko mengurung diri dikamar Naruto setibanya dari London. Naruko merebahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring dilantai menatap kosong kesemua arah, tanpa sengaja blue shappire – nya menemukan sesuatu berwarna orange berdebu dikolong ranjang milik Naruto dan langsung menggapai benda tersebut.

Mata Naruko membulat sempurna, setelah gadis blonde itu mengusap debu dari benda yang berada ditangannya itu.

Sebuah buku diary milik Naruto.

Sejak kapan kakaknya itu suka menulis diary? Pikirannya melayang tak tentu, Naruko mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar tersampir diotaknya.

Naruko menghela napasnya dengan berat … mungkin ia akan tahu jika ia melihatnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum ketika membuka halaman pertama …

Naruto menulis tentang dirinya yang saat itu ragu untuk atau tidak ke London.

 _Dairy, tanggal xxxx_

 _Hari ini, aku memarahinya … sesuatu hal yang akan membuatku akan menangis diam – diam. Dua hari lagi Naruko –chan akan berangkat ke London, tapi dia malah mendatangiku dengan wajah yang suram._

 _"Nii –san, aku ingin membatalkan beasiswa itu." aku terkejut dengan apa yang Naruko katakan membuatku tersedak saat meminum jus orange yang baru aku buka dari kulkas._

 _"Hei, apa maksudmu tiba – tiba berbicara aneh seperti, Naruko –chan?!" aku meremas bahunya, menatap matanya yang kini tak mau menatapku._

 _"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Nii –san, aku ingin kuliah disini saja asal bersamamu." Aku menghela napasku tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lihat. Naruko mulai menangis sambil menatapku._

 _"Dasar bodoh, tidak seharusnya kau membatalkan beasiswa itu … apa kau tidak tahu kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali !" aku memeluknya dengan erat, menyakinkan dirinya untuk tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untuk bersamaku._

 _Aku tahu, betapa sulitnya nanti jika aku tidak melihat tawa riang adikku untuk sesaat._

 _Tapi aku tidak boleh egois, masa depannya lebih utama daripada diriku._

 _Kuusap rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai, menenangkan dirinya yang menangis dalam pelukanku._

 _Inilah impianmu Naruko, ambillah selagi itu ada didepanmu … Nii –san akan selalu mendukungmu ^o^)/._

Terukir sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya, Naruko ingat bagaimana ia dalam keadaan resah dan memutuskan untuk tak mengambil beasiswanya di London. Ia buka halaman berikutnya menceritakan betapa rindunya Naruto pada dirinya.

Tangan kirinya menghapus bulir –bulir air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya, entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis seharian ini. terselip beberapa foto yang tersampir disetiap lembar halaman Naruko buka. Tentu saja dirinya dan Naruto.

Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan Naruto.

Hiks … Nii –san aku merindukanmu …

.

.

.

Naruto –

Sebuah nama yang tak asing terus –menerus mengusiknya …

"Namikaze Naruto meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Sasuke."

Tangan putih pucat miliknya mengepal, sebuah kalung berbentuk prisma berwarna biru laut menggantung dalam genggamannya.

"Fuck !" umpatnya, giginya beradu … menahan sesuatu hal yang telah melubangi relung hatinya.

"Naruto … " onyx –nya menyendu, tak memperdulikan darah yang mengalir dari punggung tangannya yang ia ciptakan dengan cara memukul dinding sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya.

" … maafkan aku." Bisakah waktu berputar kembali? Bisakah dirinya tak se –bajingan sekarang? Kenapa hanya karena seorang pria blonde bodoh nan idiot seperti dia mampu membuatnya meneteskan air mata ?

.

.

.

"Sayang … kau makan dulu ya, Ibu tidak ingin kau sakit." Seulas senyum tersungging dibibir wanita setengah baya itu tak lupa mengecup kening Naruko, kala anak gadisnya itu sudah tak mengurung diri dikamar sang kakak.

Khusina menggigit bibirnya, melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Naruko, dengan lingkaran hitam dan membengkak menghiasi kedua matanya.

Naruko menatap makanan yang tersedia didepannya dengan tatapan kosong,"Ibu?" panggilnya tanpa menatap sedikitpun pada Khusina yang tengah sibuk meletakkan makanan terakhirnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" agak sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan Naruko begitu datar, namun Khusina menepis hal buruk yang akan ter-

"Kenapa aku baru diberitahu soal Nii –san ?" –jadi,

Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja wanita bersurai merah itu dengar, Khusina tahu … dirinya bersalah baru memberitahu perihal kematian Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu pada Naruko. Khusina tak punya pilihan, Naruko tengah mengikuti ujian semester yang berat … Khusina takut, takut jika putrinya tidak akan focus dan berlarut dalam duka, dan terlebih lagi …

Khusina terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa …

PRAAANNKKK

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, IBU !"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian …

Seorang lelaki paruh baya memandang sendu sebuah pintu coklat berhias sebuah papan kecil dengan tulisan Naruko's Room dengan pernak – pernik rubah yang menghiasi sekitar pintu, tipikal kamar anak perempuan –

Dengan tersenyum lembut, tangannya yang besar mengetuk pintu kamar milik putri satu – satunya.

Dalam hitungan detik, pintunya terbuka sedikit … Minato tahu, semarah apapun Naruko takkan mengabaikan dirinya.

"Naruko?" panggilnya ketika ia menapakan kakinya lebih dalam.

"Iya," sahutnya tak berminat sedikitpun, Naruko terduduk ditepi ranjangnya memandangi sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar menampilkan sebuah pemandangan langit yang mulai senja.

Minato berjalan dan mulai duduk disamping Naruko, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama beberapa detik hingga helaan napas terdengar dari pria berambut kuning jabrik senada dengan warna rambut Naruko.

"Sebelumnya, Ayah ingin meminta maaf padamu terlebih dahulu atas kejadian tadi." Minato menundukkan wajahnya memandangi tangannya yang selama seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ia gunakan untuk menyakiti namun beberapa jam yang lalu sebuah insiden yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan, Minato menampar Naruko … putrinya satu – satunya bahkan Naruto saja tidak pernah merasakannya. Hanya kali ini Minato lepas kendali.

Hatinya sakit dan menyesal … semua bercampur menjadi satu …

"Tidak apa – apa … semua salahku," ucap Naruko meremas boneka rubahnya.

 **TBC**


End file.
